Hot springs and back rubs
by Atsushishi
Summary: Just a weird drabble that turned out longer than I thought. Tatsumi and Lubbock enjoy a trip to the hot springs, and things get a bit awkward after Lubba offers to rub Tatsumi's back. Weird ship, Tatsumi x Lubbock, don't ship don't read. Boy x boy, ooc
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is purely fan made. (This could very possibly be the very first Lubbatsumi fic out there, I feel bad that it's not well written)**

"Ahh.. this water really hits the spot."

Tatsumi sighed as he sank down into the hot spring. It had been a long day, but the relaxing water helped the strain on his sore muscles. Today, he and Lubbock had been assigned to take care of a few of the Minister's royal guards posted at a nearby village. It had been a harder task then they had presumed but eventually they got it done.

When the two boys got back, the Leone was drunk and messing around with Mine and Akame, while the rest of Night Raid was sleeping. So, he and Lubba took the opportunity to use the hot springs and ease their tense muscles.

"It's nice to get away and have some peace and quiet in a while, huh, Tatsumi?"

"Yeah, especially without those girls bothering us, heh." Tatsumi agreed with Lubbock.

Both of them now fully immersed in the water, they sat quietly and enjoyed the relief. They rarely got to get away and enjoy themselves, and even more so without the ladies with them. After a while, the brunette grabbed the rocks and turned his body first one way, then the next.

"What the hell are you doing, Tatsumi?"

"Trying to crack my back, sometimes it helps."

"No no no, that's not how you do it. Here, turn around."

The green eyed male stood up, making his way over to Tatsumi. The latter was confused, but followed his request anyway, moving to the side so his back was facing the other male. Lubbock then stretched his arms out, placing them on Tatsumi's back and moving them up and down, adding a bit of pressure.

"Woah, that feels..great! Thanks, Lubba."

Grinning, the older boy kept working at his muscles, pushing Tatsumi forward.

"It's no problem, really. Leone has me do this for her sometimes, so I figured I could help you too."

Tatsumi sat quietly, enjoying Lubba's warm hands on his back. It felt great. Not only did it help his poor muscles, it sent a comfortable, fuzzy feeling flowing through him. He let another content sigh escape his lips.

"God, this feels great."

Little did Tatsumi know, his moans and comments were managing to affect Lubbock, making him slightly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he kept working at his back, waiting until he heard a satisfying _pop!_ Come from his back, then hearing Tatsumi's loud moan.

"Oh God! That felt amazing, Lubba! Can you do that to the other side, please?"

Moving back towards the older boy, Tatsumi eagerly raised himself a bit higher, trying to get those miracle hands back on him.

Chuckling, Lubbock went back to work on the other male, repeating his previous actions until Tatsumi let out a long sigh.

"Oh my god, you're a miracle worker, Lub. I feel great! Thank you!"

"Ha, no big deal."

Moving back to his original seat, Lubbock sank down, hoping the brunette wouldn't notice the light blush covering his face. It had been quite a while since he had.. _relieved himself._ Tatsumi's moans had affected him more than he had thought, and it embarrassed him to no end.

"Uh, hey, Tatsumi. Why don't you head back? I'll catch up later."

"Huh? I planned on heading back the same time as you, this water is nice. Plus, don't you want me to help you out?"

Taking it the wrong way and assuming the other boy knew about his _condition,_ Lubbock immediately flushed a deep crimson.

"H-help me out?! What?"

Looking confused, Tatsumi answered slowly.

"Yeah.. Your back. On second thought maybe we should head back now, you look warm."

"Oh, uh.. No, I'm fine. You go on back."

Sensing something was wrong, Tatsumi scooted over and plopped back down next to the other boy. When Lubbock didn't respond, the brunette poked his face. Still no response.

He poked him, again. Then again. When it was clear pokes wouldn't do any good, Tatsumi decided to amp it up. Reaching for Lubba's stomach, his outstretched fingers began to tickle the sensitive stomach.

"Ack! Tastu- pft! Tatsumi! Cut it out!" Lubba gasped between breaths.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! C'mon, spill!"

Slapping his hands away and wiping away a tears, Lubbock managed to catch his breath to answer him. "Fine! Um, it's really rather embarrassing."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tatsumi gave Lubbock a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't laugh. Come on now, why are you suddenly acting weird?"

Gulping, Lubbock shakily replied.

"Well, uh. You see.. It's been quite a while since I kinda.. You know.."

"What? Sorry, I don't understand."

"Are you really going to make me say it? Gosh, fine. It's been a long time since I..relieved myself. And just now, your moans were kind of making my body act all weird and now I'm kind of horny. Just a touch. God damn, this is so weird and you probably think I'm disgusting. Please forget about this and leave now."

Lubbock muttered his answer, hoping the other male wouldn't hear him, yet he still kept his gaze locked on the water below him. It was obvious he had heard him, though. The awkward silence confirmed it. Feeling gross about himself, he started to move away but felt a hand clasp onto his own. Looking down, Tatsumi was holding Lubba in place, a blush now covering his own face.

"Are you only feeling this way because it's been a while?"

This question surprised Lubbock, as he was expecting to be called a sick pervert or something. Did Tatsumi actually just ask how he felt?

"Well, to be honest, I've noticed a few times you've looked.. Pretty adorable. Attractive. Oh god I'm so embarrassed right now."

Certain now he'd get slapped, Lubbock squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow. Instead, he felt Tatsumi clench his fingers around the other males. He felt a hand being placed on his chin, and his head was tilted forward.

Right into Tatsumi's eyes.

Instead of a look of disgust in his eyes, there was one of passion. Forest eyes gazing into lime green ones. The atmosphere had changed, Lubbock could tell. Then, Tatsumi spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm not gonna lie, Lubba. I find you pretty hot. And when you look like this," He leaned in closer, "you look so adorable."

Closing the gap between them, he gently pressed his lips to Lubbock's. The latter's eyes shot open, and his breath hitched, before slowly relaxing into it.

Tatsumi tasted sweet, and he was really gentle and caring. Their lips seemed to melt together, and everything felt perfect. Shakily bringing a hand to Tatsumi's chocolate locks, Lubbock kissed back with gentle persistence. Neither boy realized how much they wanted this until their awkward confessions, and after that it was magic.

When the kiss ended and they pulled apart, Tatsumi moved a strand of hair away from Lubbock's face. Smiling at each other, The green haired teen blushed and took in everything that had just happened. He was happy that it all happened, though. So happy that he realized there was something under the water. Blushing harder, he gently pushed Tatsumi away and pressed his knees together.

Putting two and two together, Tatsumi chuckled and leaned on Lubbock.

"I can still help you, you know."

"But my back isn't sore."

"Idiot. I don't mean that any more."

"..oh."

Grinning, Tatsumi practically tackled Lubbock, pushing him towards the sitting rock on the edge of the springs.

Lubbock didn't regret offering to rub his back, not one bit.

 **A/N: okay I was bored and had no idea where I was going with this lol. Plus I'm probably the only person who ships this, but please no hate :) this turned out much longer than expected, oops.**


End file.
